1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power cord securement mechanisms and more particularly pertains to a new wiring security device for preventing the theft of an electric appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of power cord securement mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, power cord securement mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art power cord securement mechanisms include U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,530; U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,212; U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,466; U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,824; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,813.
In these respects, the wiring security device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing the theft of an electric appliance.